Changing The Future
by Silverpelt21
Summary: This is a Mirai Nikki/Future Diary fanfic. It will contain yaoi, lemon, blood, and Yuno bashing. Takes place during the last fight where everyone but Yuki, Akise, and Yuno are dead. Spoilers for the anime. Don't like or don't want it spoiled for you, don't read. Ending changes and magic is involved, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Changing The Future

***SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN MIRAI NIKKI OR HAVE WATCHED IT BUT HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENDING, DON'T CONTINUE READING. THIS FANFICTION WILL TELL PART OF THE ENDING BUT WILL CHANGE IT. THANK YOU!***

Hello everyone. I surprised myself with this fanfic, it was supposed to be just a oneshot where I changed the ending of Mirai Nikki but now, it's turned into something bigger than that. As the warning above says, this will tell of the ending but will change it. This fic has my own made up character in it and you won't find out who she is until the end. This will be the English version so there's no –kun at the end of someone's name and we'll use the shortened version of the person's name instead of their full name (except for my character). There will be yaoi, lemons, a little bit of gore and blood, magic, and Yuno bashing. If you don't like any of that or can't stomach it, I don't suggest reading this. Sadly, I don't own the characters or the anime, if I did then Akise would still have a head and Yuno would be dead. Ha, that rhymed. If you have any questions, PM me or review :) Now, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki and I'm not making any profit in writing this fanfiction. Except for the fact that it makes me feel better when I write it of course :) And I do own my character that changes the outcome of the anime in this fic, so no stealing her!

Now, let the fic (and the Yuno bashing) begin!

(Ending Battle)

Yuki held the gun in his two, shaking hands. Akise walked closer to him, not scared in the least of his friend. Rubble surrounds the two, but Akise pays no mind as he steps closer to Yuki.

"Akise…" Yuki whispers, taking a step back.

"So, you've killed everyone." Akise says, still walking closer to Yuki. For every 3 steps that Akise takes, Yuki takes one back.

"Akise, I have to kill you too." Yuki says although he doesn't want to. Akise is his friend, maybe more than just his friend. Yuki couldn't help but think of the two of them being together. Akise had made it very clear that he cared for him and Yuki couldn't help but want for Akise to love him like Yuki did the other boy.

"I'm kind of sorry for being soft on Yuno." Akise had taken a few more steps closer to Yuki without him knowing.

"R-really?" Yuki said.

"I should've killed her right then and there." Akise said, staring at Yuki intensely. Yuki didn't know why but he felt happiness flood through him when Akise said that.

"Then, she wouldn't have made you do this." The happiness left as guilt and regret took its place.

"I want to protect you." A blush appeared on Yuki's face as his eyes widened. Akise takes another step closer while holding up his future diary and Yuki lets him.

"Now that this has happened, I'm going to choose the future where you're the last to survive. Right now, my diary's predicting that I will kill Yuno in a few minutes from now." Yuki's eyes widen even more somehow. He thought that Yuno was already dead…

"Wha-" Yuki choked out before Akise stepped closer again.

"Yukiteru…" Akise mutters.

"Don't move! Don't move, don't move." Yuki shouts as he pulls the gun closer. Not following Yuki's orders, Akise moves in closer and puts his hands on Yuki's shoulders. The dark haired teen can't decide if he wants to shoot the boy standing before him, or throw his arms around Akise and sob.

"Listen to me Yuki! She plans on killing you too!" Said boy's eyes widen with disbelief and shock.

"A dead man can't bring anyone back. And I know why she concealed that from you. She wanted you to continue winning in this game, just so that she can be the final winner!" Yuki's eyes close with tears barely staying at the edge. Every word that Akise was saying stabbed his heart. He knew that it was true, but he had thought that he loved Yuno. Even when he thought that she was a crazy stalker at first, he had come to like her. She was his friend, even if she was going to kill him. That's how this game was supposed to end right? Friends turning against friends for immortality, that's what was supposed to happen. Yuki's eyes opened, sadness and heart break fully shown. Akise smiles apologetically at Yuki right before Yuki pulls the trigger.

Nothing. He clicks it again and again and again but still nothing. "Looks like you're out of bullets." Akise says, relief clear in his eyes. Yuno makes herself known to the two when she yells, "YUKI! Get away from Akise! Hurry!" A knife is held in her hands and blood drips from a self-inflicted wound on her side.

"Yuno…?" Yuki says, confused and hurt. 'Shouldn't I be happy that she's alive?" he thought. Yuki looks towards Akise. 'No, because if she's alive, she'll try to kill Akise. Even if she's going to kill me, I don't want either of them to die!'

"I'm not letting you have Yuki." Akise says, turning towards Yuki and pulling him close. Their lips meet, both of their eyes kept open. Yuki's eyes are wide with shock. 'He's-he's kissing me…does this means that he feels the same way?' Yuki thinks. The kiss only lasts a few seconds but it feels like a lifetime to Yuki. The dark haired diary holder is torn between pulling Akise to him and pushing him away to confess his feelings but with two sides of him telling him to do two different things, he stands still in shock instead. Akise's eyes slide toward Yuno and he pulls away, although every fiber in his being is telling him to devour the boy before him.

"Akise?" Yuki whispers, holding a hand towards his tingling mouth. Akise's eyes soften and he smiles at Yuki.

Akise can't help the love that he feels for the boy. Ever since he first saw Yuki, he wanted to pull the boy close and claim him. That damn girl always got in his way however. Now though, he didn't have to worry about that anymore, he was going to kill her.

Both of the boys looked towards the angry pink haired diary holder as she screamed in outrage. "Akise Aru," she mutters, "You're…dead!" Akise sends a glance towards Yuki before jumping to a ledge a little bit below and grabbing a long piece of pipe in one hand. In his other, he holds his future diary.

"This time I **will** kill you, Yuno." He looks at the diary and makes a soft "uh" under his breath. His diary entry changed. It now says:

_Akise confronts and fights Yuno but loses. Akise takes a wound to the neck but still walks toward Yuki to show him something. Yuno beheads Akise when he gets close but Akise still walks a few feet to show Yuki the truth._

_Dead End_

Looking up, he says, "I won't change the future anymore." Taking only one step, he stops as a girl around his age appears in front of him.

"You won't change the future," she says, "but I **will**!" She's wearing a short, white dress that ends mid-thigh and has a gold band just below her breasts. A black skirt peeks out and ends at her knees. On her feet are a pair of white boots with a gold band circling around the ankle region of both boots. Her black hair is held up with a ponytail and the bangs that are barely held in the ponytail, have a silver streak in the front, just barely touching the edge of her right eye. The most striking feature about her though, is her flaming red eyes. Her eyes hold a deep anger in them that make Akise take a few steps back before he hits the wall of rubble behind him.

"Huh?" He says, confused and a little scared. Amusement lights up her face but the anger is still in her eyes when she winks at Akise and says, "Can't have you dying too early, now can I?"

He gulps but the involuntary action goes unnoticed by the girl as she turns her body sideways and looks at Yuno. "Hey psycho," she says, annoyance clear in her voice, "change of plans. You're fighting me. And don't expect to live." She holds her hands out in front of her and a glowing sword appears in them. She switches the sword to her right hand and holds it up with a blank look on her face but hatred in her eyes. "Any last words?"

"I'll kill you and Akise, if I have to! Yuki will be mine!" Yuno screams. Yuki looks at the scene with wide eyes filled with fear. He finally understands her insanity and knows that there's no way he could ever help her.

"Hmm." The red eyed girl says then turns her head to look at Akise. "You should probably get up there with Yuki. This is going to get bloody and if she manages to hurt me, protect him. Don't get yourself killed either but we both know that Yuki can't die." Akise hesitates then nods, an understanding passes between the two. The girl raises her sword a little bit higher and turns back towards Yuno. "You ready to die, you psycho bitch?" She growls out.

Yuno screams a scratchy battle cry then runs at her. The girl tenses but waits until Yuno has taken a few more steps before jumping into action. While that went on, Akise had scrambled up the wall of rubble and stood beside Yuki. They watched the two girls' weapons collide, Yuno's knife scraping against the nameless girl's glowing white sword. Tears slid down Yuki's face and he didn't realize that he was crying until Akise held up a hand and brushed away a tear. Yuki nearly jumped back in shock. He stared at the boy he loved and all of his resolve fell.

Yuki flung himself into Akise's arms and cried. All of the guilt, regret, and hurt flowed out of him in the form of tears. Akise smiled sadly at the boy before wrapping his arms around Yuki. Akise put his head down until his lips brushed Yuki's hair and his hand came up to softly brush the ends of his hair. "Yuki…" he whispered. Yuki raised his head up to look at Akise. The silver haired boy put a finger under Yuki's chin and looked him in the eye before saying, "I love you."

Yuki's heart stopped. He was frozen in place but that didn't last long when Akise placed a soft kiss to the darker haired boy's lips. Akise pulled back slightly and opened his mouth to say those three beautiful, magical, amazing, and loving words again but stopped when Yuki threw his head forward. The two boys' lips mashed together and hot tears flowed down Yuki's cheeks but they weren't tears of regret and sorrow, they were tears of happiness and love.

Their tongues danced together in each other's mouths. Both of them moaned when Akise pulled Yuki closer and his leg went between the dark haired boy's legs. Yuki pulled back and said breathlessly, "I love you, I love you so much! I didn't think that you felt the same way so I never said anything… I love you. So much that it hurts." Akise stared at Yuki for a few moments before placing a gentle kiss on the boy's lips.

"You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say those words. I love you Yuki. With all my heart, with all my soul, with my very existence, **I love you**!" Another kiss between the two. Akise looked at Yuki with so much love and acceptance in his eyes, it made Yuki feel like crying again. Forcing himself to, Akise looked towards the fight again and only a moment later, Yuki followed his line of vision.

The two girls were still fighting. Yuno would duck the girl's sword when it came near her and try to swipe at her stomach or throat afterwards. The girl moved out of the way each time. The silver and black haired girl made it look like she was aiming for Yuno's left side then switched and struck the sword out to hit the pink haired diary holder's right side. The sword embedded itself into Yuno's side and she gasped with pain before crumpling to the ground. The girl left the sword in Yuno's side and stared at her for a second before turning towards the two boys.

"She's not dead yet, but she will be soon." She grins. "I don't think you have to worry about her anymore." The second that the words were out of her mouth, Yuno stabbed the red eyed girl through her stomach with her own sword. The once glowing sword turned black as the blood touched it. Dark blood spilled out onto the ground and coated the sword lodged in the girl's stomach. This time, the girl fell to the ground and Yuno rose with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Yuki, I'm coming for you my love." She staggered on one foot then the next and slowly made her way towards the wall of rubble. Leaping up, she stopped in front of the two. Akise pulled Yuki behind him and held the piece of pipe out like a spear. "Don't come any closer." He said, totally serious. He would kill her and not feel any regrets about it.

"Akise…don't try to get in my way. Yuki is mine!" She screamed, warm blood flowing from the fresh wound on her side.

Yuki looked over Akise's shoulder and took a step to the side so he could look at Yuno. "Go away Yuno. I'm not yours." Her eyes widen. "I love Akise. I don't love you Yuno so go away! If you don't either Akise or I will kill you." She doesn't move, doesn't even take a breath.

"Don't you get it?!" He screams, unable to control himself. "I don't love you! I. Love. Akise! You're nothing to me. You made me kill all of these people and now you want to kill Akise and me just so that you can gain immortality! You're a psychotic freak! You should die for what you've done!"

Yuno's head is down, a shadow falls over it. Akise hesitates and that's enough for Yuno to twist the piece of pipe in his hand and throw it somewhere over her shoulder, breaking Akise's hand in the process. Akise shouts out in pain and takes a step back. He doesn't get any farther before Yuno puts her knife to his throat. "You did this," she growls, a murderous look on her face, "you put these thoughts in his head. You corrupted him and made him think that he loves you. Well he doesn't!" She starts laughing with a broke voice. Yuki steps towards her but she kicks out with her foot and sends him flying back when her foot connects with his stomach.

"Sorry Yuki, but I can't let you interfere." No apology is on her face or in her voice. Yuki hears this and his heart breaks all over again. He knows that there's no way for him or Akise to live through this. The psychopath holding a knife to the throat of the boy he loves, will kill them both.

"Maybe if I kill you, Akise, maybe then Yuki will snap out of it. He won't be under your little 'spell' anymore and he'll realize that he loves me. And not you!" Akise gulps and the knife cuts into his throat slightly because of the action.

"In the words of the dead girl behind me, any last words?" Akise stares at her with hatred before holding his arms out. He turns his head slightly but doesn't break eye contact with Yuno, "I will die for Yuki. I'm ok with that. Yuki is…my one and only love and to know that he loves me the same way that I love him, I can die happily. I just wish that I could've killed you. Now, it looks like Yuki's going to have to do it and that'll just break his heart even more. I love you Yuki," he looks pointedly at Yuno when he says that, "and if I see you on the other side, then atleast we can be happy there."

"I…love you…too A-Akise." Yuki manages to choke out through the pain in his stomach. Yuno lets out a cry of frustration and brings her arm back. Akise closes his eyes, accepting his fate while Yuki cries out a strangled, "No!" Yuno's knife is where the end of Akise's shoulder is before it drops.

Akise opens his eyes when he hears the knife hit the floor and a gurgle of pain come from Yuno's throat. When he looks downward and to his right, he sees the end of the newly white sword sticking out of Yuno's chest, exactly where her heart is. Her eyes are widened in pain and shock. She gasps and slowly falls to the ground with blood flowing like a river from her chest. No words come out of her throat as she quickly dies. When she finally falls, Akise could see the red eyed girl down on one knee and still holding the hilt of the sword, gasping. There's no wound on her stomach anymore but there's still blood on the front of her dress.

She gives a small smile of pain and looks at Akise. "Got her…" She whispers, before falling on both knees with her hands splayed out on the ground before her. The girl is huffing for breath but looks totally unharmed. Akise's shocked mind can barely register anything but whips back into focus when he hears Yuki whimper behind him. "Akise…" That's the only thing Yuki can say before he falls forward. The silver haired boy manages to catch him, even when Yuki hits his broken hand.

Akise bites his lip so he won't scream and holds Yuki up with one arm. He's not strong enough to hold the boy up so Akise slowly sits on the ground and moves Yuki's head so it's in his lap. After a few moments, Akise's head lifts as he hears the sound of metal sliding against skin. The still unnamed girl pulls her sword out of Yuno's chest before making it disappear in a flash of white light. She looks towards the two diary holders before staggering over to them.

"Are-are you two okay?" She asks, sitting down in front of Akise and Yuki so that she could take a closer look at the two. Akise shakes his head and holds up his broke hand. The girl looks at it for a moment before lifting her hands towards it. He pulls back but she grabs his arm gently and says, "I'm not going to touch it, just let me do something, okay?" He hesitates then nods his head again. The girl puts her head down slightly and her hands circle Akise's hand.

Her right hand is almost touching his broke hand and her left is just below it. A green light appears in her hands and envelops the diary holder's hand. His head shoots up in surprise and a little bit of pain. It's not as bad as when someone or something touches his hand but it still hurts. The green light washes over his broke hand, repairing the bone and fixing it. After a few more seconds of this, the green light fades and his hand drops into the girl's waiting hand.

Akise stares at his hand then at the girl in shock. He can't believe what just happened. "How…how did you do that? How are you even alive? I saw the sword go through your stomach, now one could've survived through that."

Red eyes meet pinkish tinted ones. The girl smiles at him then says, "I have the power of healing to answer you're first question. And as for the 2nd…" She turns until he's looking at the back of her head instead of her face, moving her hand so it's not holding his anymore in the process. During the fight, her ponytail had come unloose and her hair now fell down in soft, black waves. She gently lifts her hair up and shows Akise the back of her neck. 3 crisscrossed scars are on the back of her neck, 2 looking old but 1 looking fresher than the others. Akise gasps, still confused. The girl turns back towards him but doesn't look at him. She's looking towards Yuki.

"He didn't get hurt bad, did he? I saw him take a kick to the stomach before I shoved my sword in that murderous bitch, but was he hurt before?" Akise numbly shook his head and the girl gently laid a hand over Yuki's stomach. The green light appeared but didn't last as long as before. Akise was still confused but decided not to ask until Yuki had woken up. They just sat there for a moment, not moving, until the red eyed girl snapped her fingers over Yuki's face and a spark lit between her fingers. Yuki's eyes opened and he jerked upright.

"What the heck just happened?!" Yuki shouts, then winces and rubs his head. He then looks around and gets a confused look on his face. "How are we still alive?" His eyes finally find the girl that saved their lives and they widen. "H-how are **you **still alive? I saw the sword go through you! It doesn't even look like you're hurt! I'm so confused." Yuki grabs his head and lowers it until he's hunched over. Akise automatically wraps his arm around Yuki and puts his head on Yuki's shoulder. Unnoticed by the two, their still unnamed savior is blushing fiercely. 'Cute….so damn cute….I can't stand how cute they look! Gah….' She thinks while hiding her face so they won't notice the blush.

"Oh, yeah," Akise says, his head going up to stare at the silver and black haired girl, "you still didn't explain how you lived. You showed me those three scars on your neck but you didn't explain how that means that you're still alive."

The girl raises her head, the blush now gone and a serious expression on her face, "The scars represent how many times I've died. This is the 3rd time and that means that I only have 9 more lives…yeah because I started with 12." The two looked at her strangely so she continued. "I'm 16 right now and 3 years ago, when I was 13, I was gifted with the power of magic. Where I'm from, anyone who wields magic, is considered a god or goddess. Those few that have magic are trained by older magic wielders and are raised to protect the clan. Those that had magic were called Guardians. They were held to the highest esteem and no one dared question them." She looked off into the distance with a look on her face that meant that she was remembering a time in the past.

"I was trained under a man named Hoyun. He was patient and kind and I looked up to him. Another magic wielder, Kayan, wasn't kind in the least. He had dark magic, something not known to our clan at the time. He used it to kill the weak, make no one strong enough to go against him, and manipulate those who thought he wasn't what he appeared to be. His dark magic didn't work on me, I wield light as my strongest power and light beats dark. So he tried to kill me."

The two boys looked at her in shock. The things that she was saying was unheard of for both of them. "I knew what he was going to do, so I ran. It was…all my fault…for what happened." She looked down with sorrow in her eyes then closed her eyelids. "If…if I hadn't run away and fought him then maybe everyone would still be alive."

Akise glanced at Yuki before looking back towards the girl, "What happened?" He asked softly, not wanting to cross the line but curiosity won over. She sniffled before saying, "I wasn't there for his little plan so he got mad. Well, that's actually an understatement. He went absolutely insane with rage." She paused to take a big, shaky breath before continuing, "Apparently, he didn't have a good enough control on his magic and all the restraints went away. The dark magic exploded inside of him and the whole entire village was destroyed. All that's left is a crater where the dark magic exploded…. It killed everyone."

Unshed tears were threatening to spill out onto her cheeks but she kept going, "I went back. All of the people that died…it was horrible. I-I helped all of them get to the afterlife. I didn't know what I was doing until I had looked back and saw all of my dead clan following behind me as I led them through a place that had so many different colors. We passed through this thing that looked like a portal and arrived at this place that looked a little bit… misty, that's the only way I can explain it. Some glowing people came and led my clan away but when I tried to go with them, I was stopped. Finally, one of the people led me towards another portal and motioned for me to go through it. When I did, I found myself in a big opening in a forest. There was a huge pond in the middle and flowers surrounding it. I didn't know what else to do so I walked towards the pond. When I got to the edge, I stopped and looked into the water. At first, I saw my reflection but then it changed." She paused to breathe and look up at the two boys, noticing that she had their full attention.

"I saw a lot of different things that confused me. I didn't know then what I know now and that's that…those…things that I saw. That was the future. I saw things that **have **come true and things that **haven't**." When she closed her eyes again, a tear escaped. "After I saw those…visions of the future, I guess you could call them, the water started sloshing around. I stepped back and a woman materialized from the middle of the pond." The girl opened her eyes once again but didn't look as sad as before.

"She walked on the water towards me and I couldn't move. I felt like I was paralyzed. When she was near enough to touch me, she stopped. She said that I had done a good deed by leading my dead clan to the afterlife. She said that a lot of people wouldn't have done what I did and wouldn't have risked the journey because it was very dangerous for someone to leave their bodies to make it. She said that I deserved a reward. I didn't know she was talking about at all but I got nervous when she started stroking the back of my neck and murmuring words in a language I couldn't understand. After a few seconds of this, she stopped and made a motion with her hand over my body. I felt a wave of power move over me and I felt that I wasn't paralyzed anymore." The girl smiled.

"The woman who wasn't born with a name, but everyone calls her Ariella, went on to explain that she had basically given me extra lives. I know, that sounds like a video game but she said that I could die 12 more times than what was normal. I would pretty much be invincible because I wouldn't die of normal things. I could only die if I lost too much blood or if I got beheaded." She glanced at Akise and winced before looking off into the distance again. She had known what was going to happen to him and thought it was her responsibility to change his future. "After explaining a few more things to me, Ariella gave me directions to go to a weapons maker on the earth plane. She told me the way out and the next thing I knew, I was back in the destroyed village. With nothing else to do, I went to find the weapons maker and told the woman there what Ariella had told me to say. She was surprised but went into the back and handed me a sword."

The girl made the sword appear in her hands again and then set it down on the ground. She then looked down at the sword that now lay beside her. "When I touched the sword, it immediately started glowing. The woman there said that the sword would only do that when the turn owner was touching it. If anyone else held it, it wouldn't glow. She also told me that the sword was a strength and a weakness. I didn't pay much attention to that and thanked her. After that, I just went wherever I found that people needed help. The first time that I died, I found out what the woman meant by the sword being a strength and a weakness." Another pause then, "The sword can kill me. Other weapons wouldn't be able to do that. I could get stabbed through the stomach with another person's sword and it wouldn't kill me or stabbed through the heart with a dagger and it wouldn't even hurt. But if I got attacked with my own sword, it **would **kill me."

The girl didn't look like she was aware of her hand slowly rubbing her throat. The green light from before appeared on her hand. It went away and she pulled back, startled. "Hn, didn't even know that I did that." She said then laughed. Yuki had long before picked his head up to stare at her but now he laid his head on Akise's shoulder. Akise's arm tightened around him then the silver haired boy asked, "Wait, how would your sword be able to kill you when other weapons couldn't?"

The girl looked at him before saying, "I'm…not sure actually. I guess it would be like, only weapons bonded with the user could kill them. This sword," she lays her hand on the hilt, "is actually a weapon forged by light magic so, in a sense, it is a heavenly weapon. It has a lot of power." Silence followed her answer as no one was sure what to say.

Yuki raised his head and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. The girl noticed this and nodded for him to go on. "I…well, I just wanted to thank you, I guess. We would be dead if it wasn't for you. We…owe you our lives." He stopped with a thoughtful expression on his face before saying, "That's a little funny actually. We owe you so much but we don't even know your name." He laughed a little bit after saying this and Akise chuckled but nodded. They both looked at her expectantly.

"That's right." The girl said, "I know your names but you don't know mine. It's been so long since I've been called anything other than The Savior. I got that nickname by going around and helping people and saving people's lives. My name….was Hannah, but I don't think that that fits me anymore." She thought for a few moments before saying, "No, that name isn't **me** anymore." She stared at her sword while her expression said that she was deep in thought.

"My name…I think I would like to be called Remia….yes, I like that. You can just call me Remia from now on." She smiled brightly at the two boys before her. Akise and Yuki looked at each other before smiling and saying at the same time, "Okay Remy!" Remia looked at the two before a huge blush appeared on her face and she nearly died because of the cuteness. 'I think I'm going to like being with these two. I think, I think that I might've finally found a home.' A smile found its way onto her face and hope snuck into her heart.

The sweet scene didn't last that long however. Deus appeared over them and said, "Yuki Amano! You are the last diary holder and you have earned the right to my throne. Here, is your reward."

The god waved a hand above Yuki and a white light appeared over him. Deus disappeared as Yuki started drifting towards the heavens. A scream tore out of his throat as he ascended to the clouds. "No!" Akise yelled. Both of them stood up as Yuki kept floating. Neither of them knew what to do. The young boy moved up only a little bit more before Akise jumped up, and grabbed onto Yuki's leg. Akise dangled there and starting drifting into the sky with Yuki. Remia didn't know what else to do so she leaped up and grabbed onto Akise's leg. She misaimed and grabbed his shoe instead. All of them started rising into the sky with the white light shining on them. They were about 70 ft. up in the air before the white light flickered out. Gravity got the upperhand and the three teens fell. The ground rushed at them as they fell. They would've screamed, but their breath caught in their throats. Akise's last thought before they hit the ground was, 'I survived all of that and told Yuki I love him and now we're going to die. Even if Remia changed our futures, I guess she couldn't change that we died. I'm sorry Remia. I'm sorry Yuki. If I had died, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.'

**End**

And that is the end of the first chapter! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I wanted to make sure that people would actually be interested in what happened next. Originally, this was just supposed to be a oneshot but when I started typing, more ideas for this came to me. I decided to keep typing and see where it went. Please, review and give me feedback. If I get a lot of reviews, I will work on this fic more. That's a promise. I'm working on chapters for my other fics but I was so mad at the ending of Mirai Nikki that I just started writing this fanfiction right away. I have a lot planned for this so please review and you'll get to know what happens quicker. See ya,

Silverpelt


	2. Chapter 2

Changing The Future

Chapter 2

I am so sorry! I hate that I left it off on a cliffhanger because I really hate them but that's where I had to leave it. I hope you guys don't hate me for that but atleast I'm updating now. And to answer any questions, Remia is my OC and if anyone tries to steal her without my permission, well…*sharpens knives* muhahahahaha!

Doing the disclaimer today will be…Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club? Okay…..

Tamaki: Why am I here? I'm supposed to be making sure that those twin perverts don't touch my beloved Haruhi!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can do that in a little bit. Just do the disclaimer and I'll let you go.

Tamaki: No, let me go right now! *tries running off but ends up back in the exact same spot as before with a dumfounded expression*

Me: I told you that **I'll** have to let you go *gets an idea* Tamaki, if you do the disclaimer, I'll tell you how to make sure that the twins never bother Haruhi again.

Tamaki: You will?! Tell me, tell me, tell me right now!

Me: Disclaimer first *singsong voice*

Tamaki: Silverpelt doesn't own any of the characters in this fanfiction except for the ones that she's made up. She isn't making any money from this and don't try to steal any of her characters *gulps* she's scary when she's mad.

Me: Thank you very much Tamaki. Although you forgot to mention that Arielle, Remia, and the new character in this fic are mine.

Tamaki: Whatever. Now tell me how to make those twins leave my sweet Haruhi alone!

Me: Okay, fine. *motions with finger for him to lean closer and whispers something in his ear*

Tamaki: You're serious? It's that easy?

Me: Yep *sends him through a portal*

Tamaki: They will rue the day that they messed with me! *vanishes*

*Isis materializes out of the shadows and looks at the writer(and her boss) expectantly*

Me: ….*bursts out laughing* I told him to force them into dresses, take pictures, and put them all over school. *thinks for a minute* Does that make me evil? Oh well, on with the fic!

What happened in the last chapter:

_They were about 70 ft. up before the white light flickered out. Gravity got the upperhand and the three teens fell. The ground rushed at them as they fell. They would've screamed but their breaths caught in their throats._

They stopped falling about a foot from the ground. They stayed in a standstill for only a second before falling the last few inches. Akise, Yuki, and Remia all stood with little difficulty. Yuki groaned while he stood and grabbed his head because it had started throbbing. He groaned again and swayed slightly, causing Akise to put his arm around the final diary holder.

"Wait," Akise said, looking confused, "how…how exactly did we not **die**?"

"Oh, that's simple," Remia said, picking up her sword while rubbing the back of her neck, "I couldn't levitate us down all the way. Sorry about the little fall but it beats dying, don't it?" She paused, still rubbing her neck. "Why do I feel weird?"

At that exact moment, the black hair that had been over the back of her neck moved to her front and hung loosely. The 3 crisscrossing scars that had been on her neck were….**gone**. Just **gone**. Akise's expression turned from amazement to horror. He pointed towards the girl that had just saved his life, (and Yuki's), again but couldn't find any words to tell her of the change. His mouth hung open stupidly and he kept pointing until Remia finally looked up and saw the weird display.

"What?" Hearing her speak after a few seconds of silence, Yuki's head snapped up from where he had been checking if he had any injuries. Looking at Akise, Yuki almost busted out laughing but then saw what he was pointing at. Although he didn't see her neck before, he knew about the scars that were there before. Automatically, the dark haired boy put a finger under Akise's chin to close his mouth and pulled his arm down. Doing this, Akise looked over at the other boy and made a strange whining noise. Yuki gave him a funny look before speaking to Remia.

"The scars are gone." He said bluntly. He then went back to looking for injuries on both him and Akise. The reddish/pinkish eyed boy looked at him with shock then turned back towards the girl. Her eyes had gone wide with fear and she frantically rubbed at her neck. As if that would bring them back. All of a sudden, her eyes grew focused as she stared at nothing. Her hands slowly came up and 2 silver lined mirrors appeared in both of her hands. Remia moved her hair out of the way and positioned the mirrors so she could see the back of her neck. When she saw that the scars were indeed gone, she looked puzzled.

"M-maybe this means that I've got the lives back? Or d-did that light do something and t-take it away?" She stammered over her words and when she said the last three, she almost sounded like she was holding back tears. The mirrors disintegrated in her hands. Yuki looked up from his shoes and instantly felt bad about his bluntness, he hadn't realized how important those 'extra lives' were for Remia. He slowly walked towards her, barely making a sound. Reaching her side, he put his arm around her then looked towards Akise and motioned for him to do the same. Remia weakly put her arms around both boys while they put their arms around each other. The three of them stood like that, in a small circle, comforting each other just with their presence, and with their heads touching in the middle. Remia sniffled before pulling away.

"It doesn't matter right now. We should focus on the present. We need to figure out exactly what that light might have done to us and then do….damage control I guess." She said, looking around at the debris scattered everywhere and the bodies of the other diary holders/apprentice diary holders. Taking a moment, Remia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out and going over to the body of Kamado, the eighth diary user.

"What are you doing?!" Yuki yells at her, running towards Eighth and blocking Remia's path. She gives the boy a confused look before going around him but he steps in front of her again. This happens a few more times before Remia stares at Yuki with a look of irritation and says, "I'm just trying to heal her and see if I can bring her back. Now let me by." The young boy looks at the red eyed girl with shock and doesn't move. Remia makes a noise of irritation before pushing Yuki out of the way slightly. While she does her little green light healing thing, Akise and Yuki both stare at each other.

"Can….can she really do that? Can she bring everyone back?" Yuki asks Akise, hope clear in his voice. Akise only shakes his head and mutters, "I don't know." They stand like that for a minute before Yuki takes a few shaky steps and collapses at Akise's feet. Hot tears slide down his face. Shame and regret hit him hard in the gut. Akise gets on his knees and puts his arms around Yuki, sliding his hand up and down Yuki's back. Akise doesn't know what else to do. How can you comfort and console someone who just killed their friends? It wasn't even Yuki's fault entirely! Yuno had told him that his future consisted of everyone betraying him and that the only person he could trust was her. Akise looked back at the body of the pink haired yandere. An intense hate filled him and he wished that he had killed her. If he hadn't patched her up, she would've died. That was a mistake that he would change if he had a chance.

Remia stood up after healing Eighth's wounds and looked back at the two. She sighed, not wanting to disturb them but needing their help. She cleared her throat and then instructed both of the boys to lift the rubble on top of the woman. They did so and Remia quickly pulled out Kamado. Yuki looked at her with scared eyes that were full of self-hate. Remia lifted a hand and touched Yuki's cheek. "I'll bring her back." She promised.

Akise and Yuki could only watch helplessly as Remia started the preparation for bringing Kamado's soul back. But when she crumpled to the ground after closing her eyes, they started to panic. Both of them leaped forward to catch her but ended up completely missing. Akise landed beside Remia and shot his arm out to catch her head. He sighed and gently placed her on the ground. Then, he looked at Yuki and his face paled. Yuki had tripped and fell beside Kamado. Usually, he would've gotten right up but he didn't he didn't move one inch. Yuki's arm was also slung around Kamado's outstretched arm. Akise tried to stand up but found that he couldn't move either. He was paralyzed. All Akise could do was move his eyes. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Remia and then to Yuki. All of a sudden he couldn't see either of them. The only thing he could see, however, was mist.

_(Path to the Spirit Realm)_

Akise, Yuki, and Remia all walked down the path that was barely visible in the mist, not noticing each other. All three of them were in a trance. When they came to the portal, they all stepped through at the same time and were met with a blinding flash of multi-colored light. Shocked out of the trance, they rubbed their eyes then stared at each other in confusion. No words were spoken between the three before a glowing figure appeared from the mist. After a moment, the figure waved their hands and the mist parted to reveal a young girl. She looked to be about 15 with caramel colored brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a green top that said HU on it and skinny jeans. On her left wrist was a spiked black bracelet and on her right there was a charm bracelet with musical instruments charms decorating it. She wasn't very tall about 5'2 but you couldn't really tell because she was floating. Yes, **floating**.

Her gaze assessed all of us before she nodded. She turned around before saying over her shoulder, "Come with me, I'll take you to Arielle." That was all she said before she floated off in the right direction. The two boys looked at Remia expectantly. She shrugged and then followed the floating girl. Akise and Yuki shared a look of incredulity and confusion before shrugging also and following. They followed the girl until they reached a portal and she motioned for them to go through. Remia headed towards it with no hesitation but then stopped to wave Akise and Yuki forward. The two gulped before walking through the swirling multi-colored vortex. The girl followed in behind them.

_(Through the portal)_

When the new group of four stepped through the portal, the two boys were awestruck while the two girls kept walking. Yuki and Akise's mouths hung open as they slowly walked to where Remia and the girl stood by the edge of the pond. The girl looked back at the boys and rolled her eyes before blowing a quick and high 3 note whistle. A figure rose out of the water and showed itself to be a woman. The weird thing was, she looked like she was made out of water. She glided over the surface of the water and made her way to Remia. Reaching her, the woman put her arms around the red eyed girl and hugged her tightly. Remia hugged the woman fiercely. They pulled away after a few moments. The woman looked at the two boys before nodding with approval.

"Remia and Allison here already know who I am but you two probably have only an idea. My name is Ariella. I am a goddess that resides in this realm. Although I cannot leave, my power has influence over the many worlds. Sadly, I can't bring back your friends." Yuki took a step forward and made a half gasping sound in his throat. Ariella's eyes filled with sadness and empathy.

"Why can't you? You have incredible powers, you're, you're a goddess. Why can't you bring back the dead?" Remia said, shocked. Ariella sighed before explaining.

"Like Deus, I've become weaker over the years. Soon, I will need an heir. Sooner than I would like, I will fade from this world. My strength has been stretched and my power…well, let's just say that it's almost gone all together with." Remia gasped and put a hand out to reach for the goddess' shoulder but stopped midway and let her hand drop. Ariella looked at her sadly but held her head high nonetheless.

"Like I said, I can't bring your friends back. But I can help you understand what the recent occurrences mean. I can tell you what the white light was supposed to do and what it did now instead. I can give you instructions and advice but that's all I can give you. I'm sorry."

Remia shook her head, "No…no you've done enough. You don't have to tire yourself out trying to help us with your magic. Although, it would be nice to hear about that white light." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Ariella nodded again.

"Originally, the light was supposed to give Yuki the powers of a new god. When Akise grabbed onto Yuki, the light shone on him too. That resulted in both of them getting healed. Then you grabbed onto them." She looked at Remia. "And then it shone on you. The light healed all of you and could've done more if it hadn't flickered out. Remia," Ariella laid her hands on the red eyed girl's shoulders, "the light took away your marks. I'm not sure why it did this, but I know that instead, it gave you something better. Immortality."

Everyone but Allison and Ariella started at that last part. Akise and Yuki stared at Remia and the goddess with confusion and shock. Remia on the other hand, starting shaking her head. Disbelief clouded her mind and her old instincts started up. The instinct to run and ask questions later. Forcing herself to calm down, she squashed the old instinct and reminded herself that that's what got her into trouble before. She had disregarded everything else and didn't care about anyone else. She met the gaze of the goddess before her. Looking at her, Remia felt sad. She couldn't imagine Ariella not being here. The meadow, the pond, it was all her's. Not to mention the sword that Ariella made.

"Immortality. So, you're meaning to say that I'm going to live forever. That Yuki and Akise are going to die and I'll still be alive and young? I'll never die?" Remia spoke slowly and cautiously. Allison, who had been silent this whole time, spoke. "Oh come on! I save the world twice, without magic and all I get is death. This girl saves a few people and leads a few souls to the afterlife and what does she get? Immortality and the affection of a freaking goddess. Yes, I'm bitter but seriously? I don't even get a peaceful afterlife like I was promised. No, I'm the little errand girl who constantly has to find the new magic wielders with 'high potential'."

"Allison, I never said that you had to do this. You were assigned by gods and goddess higher up than me to do the job that you have. You should be honored that they entrusted you with such an important job. And to answer your questions Remia, yes you have immortality and will live forever if that is what you want. Your immortality is like your powers, you can control it any way that you want. You can die but it's on the same standards as before except it will be a lot harder to injure you in any way now." Remia nodded while Allison huffed.

"Okay….so I'm basically immortal. What about Yuki and Akise? What did the light do to them?" The three friends looked at each other.

"Well, that's a little bit harder to explain. Akise and Yuki have somehow copied some of your powers and made them their own. They both have the power of healing since that's the basic of your power. But Akise, is now real. Deus cannot say that he is just a 'data boy' and that he's not a human being. He also has improved agility and strength now. Along with some other abilities that we'll have to watch to find out." Ariella smiled at the young silver haired boy. He looked back at her with shock and then stared at his hands.

"And…..what about me? W-what can I do?" Yuki said hesitantly.

"You young Yuki," Ariella spoke with proud smile on her face, "have one of Remia's greatest powers. Like her, you can pass through the afterlife whenever you want. Your new power though, is something that she doesn't have. Remia can pass through here, bring people with her, and can lead spirits to the afterlife but she can't take any souls out. You, on the other hand, can. You can return all of the souls of the people in the game. Since all three of you took the role of God then that means that the game is over. No more people have to die."

A mix of emotions filled Yuki. He felt the mortification that had been haunting him disappear and relief take its place. But he also felt guilty because he had listened to a psychopath instead of the people that truly cared about him. Akise reached over and took Yuki's hand. When the dark haired boy looked up, Akise placed a kiss on the hand that he was holding. Yuki smiled at him.

"I can bring them back. Mom, dad, Hinata, Kousaka, everyone! And then, then everything will be fine again. I'll have a family and the game will finally be over. Everyone's lives can be better. Everything will be fine." Yuki looked towards Akise with happiness lighting up his face. Akise smiled back at Yuki before placing a small kiss on Yuki's lips.

"Yes Yukiteru, everything will be fine. And we can be together." The two stared at each other, not noticing the proud look from Ariella, the blush on Remia's face, or how Allison looked away with a smile. Remia cleared her throat. "The light didn't do anything else? That was it?"

Ariella looked away from the two before shaking her head. Silenced then reined inside the meadow. Everyone either looked towards Ariella or Remia. Out of all of them, they were the leaders of the group. "I guess, I guess we should go now then. So that Yuki can bring everyone back."

"You're leaving so soon?" Ariella looked at her sadly. "I would've thought that you'd have more questions."

"I can ask them later but for now, we should bring everyone back." Remia, Akise, and Yuki looked at each other before nodding.

"All right, but you'll need to heal them before bringing them back. I suggest that Akise heal them on the earthplane while you two hunt down the souls of the players." Remia nodded. The goddess and the immortal girl stared at each other before Remia walked through the portal, Akise and Yuki right behind her.

_(Time Break: Afterwards)_

Remia and Yuki had rounded up all the souls and Akise had healed all of the nearby bodies. Yuki started towards his newly brought back friends (who are unconscious). Remia stepped into his path and blocked him.

"No Yuki. It would be best if they don't wake up to find all of this. None of them will remember what happened. Some of them will still think the game is going on. I'll tell them all later but for now, we can't let them know that they died. Some people can't handle knowing that. It'll drive them insane." Remia looked over her shoulder at the corpse of Yuno, who they didn't bring back. "The world is a better place without psychopaths." She stepped away to talk to Akise, telling him the same thing.

Yuki looked at the body of the girl he thought that he had loved. She had protected him and kept him safe. She had risked her life for him but that was the thing. She was the goddess of the first world so she never actually was at risk of dying was she? She had been the puppet master, she thought that he was her pawn to control whenever she wanted. When Yuki didn't do what she wanted, she got mad. When someone else got in the way of her delusional obsession, she tried to kill them. She wouldn't let anyone get close to Yuki because she didn't want him thinking that he could have a better life without her. She failed. Her crazy obsession and insanity drove Yuki away. Locking him up, killing her parents, almost killing Hinata and Mao, and almost taking Akise away from him, how could he have been so stupid? A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Yuki. We need to go. Remy said that she'll teleport everyone to their homes and that she'll meet with us at your house later. Come on." Akise said, looking at Yuki with a worried expression.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yuki smiled at Akise. "Ok but can we stop somewhere first? I wanna show you something." Akise nodded. They started walking off. Yuki reached up and shyly took Akise's hand. They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Remia smiled softly at the two as they departed and then set to work teleporting the diary holders and apprentice diary holders home.

**End of chapter 2**

I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to update. A lot of stuff has been going on and it's kept me away from my fanfiction. The next chapter will be shorter sadly but a lemon is soon to come. Hopefully, I can update soon. I do have to update my other stories though X(


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the VERY late update everyone :( things have been…hectic to say the least. But I'm updating now and after I'm done with summer projects then I'll have more time to write.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah I don't own Mirai Nikki or any of the characters except my OCs.

Yuki's POV.

My hand held Akise's as we walked to his house. I sent a glance his way to see that he was smiling brightly. I stared down at the ground.

"Yuki." I felt a tug on my arm and I stopped to see Akise looking at me. "I had fun. I'd never guess that you would've taken me to see that. I never would've guessed that there was a hidden meadow in the forest near your house with a pond there! The view was beautiful…Yukiteru."

I blushed when he said my name like that. His cool hands cupped my face and his warm lips met mine. I didn't react at first but then I melted against him. Our lips pressed together slowly again and again. And when I felt something warm and moist press against my lips softly, I let it in.

His tongue lightly slid along my more sluggish one. This wasn't my first kiss- Yuno had made sure of that the first day that I found out about the game- but it was my first time making out with anyone. My brow furrowed slightly.

'Making out' always seemed like a stupid way to say that you were kissing someone. It wasn't exactly that it was a terrible way to describe what Akise and I were doing; it was just that people had made it so idiotic and un-special. 'French kissing' didn't even sound right so it wasn't good enough. And 'kissing with tongue' just sounded disgusting.

'**Wait.**

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm kissing the guy that I've liked since I met him and the thoughts going through my head are about how to explain what I'm doing. _

_Who's a total loser?_

_**I am! I am!**__'_

When I finally stopped mentally scolding myself and came back to the real world, I noticed that Akise had pulled back slightly to give me a confused look. I nearly laughed but stopped myself because he might think that I'm crazy…well crazier.

"Everything…alright Yukiteru?" He questioned, moving his hands from my waist to my sides. I blushed. I didn't know that his hands had moved from my face to my hips until he moved them. I shook my head as if I could shake off the embarrassment of the moment.

"Sorry Akise, my thoughts took a weird turn." I laughed nervously then clamped my lips together hard for sounding like a love-struck teenage girl.

He stared at me for a few seconds before pecking me on the lips. I sighed with relief and then smiled at him.

"Shall we?" He swept his arm out in front of us and smirked. I nodded and we headed towards my house. And the first thing I see when we get there is Remia. Instead of her white and gold outfit, she had on a light blue dress with darker blue ribbons and bows adorning the shoulders and waist. Her boots were black with blue designs on them that I didn't recognize.

"What's up slowpokes? Have fun on your date?" She grinned mischievously.

I buried my face into Akise's shoulder and felt my face flare up. I heard my love chuckle before speaking.

"You look very…blue Remia and what are those designs on your boots? They look like they're from another language."

'_Always so watchful.' _I thought while nuzzling his neck.

"I will take that as a compliment because blue is amazing and these are runes. I'm surprised you noticed since most people turn a blind eye to anything weird. They're magic runes and each one holds a special power, but you'll learn all that stuff later. Let's go see Yuki's parents!" She looked at me and smiled kindly.

Nodding, I smiled back and walked the few feet to the front door. I reached into my pocket for the key but found nothing but empty space. I checked my other pocket and the next one and the next.

No key.

Groaning, I banged my head on the door. Akise put his hand on my shoulder and was about to ask me something when the door opened.

"Hello? Oh hi there!" I turned around at the familiar voice and saw my mother smiling at me. She looked…happy. In the back of my mind I thought that something was different about her but right then, I didn't care. I threw myself into my mother's arms and hugged her fiercely. The smell of her perfume hit my nose and I breathed in deeply. I had missed her so much.

"I'm home mom! I love you so much! Where's dad?" I pulled back. She had a confused and scared look on her face. I'd never seen her look like that. She stepped out of my embrace with a look full of fear.

"Mom, are you all right?" I stepped towards her but she stepped back.

"Mom…mom? I'm not your mother. You're mistaken young man, I-I don't have any children. Please d-don't come any closer or I'll call my husband." She stuttered out the warning weakly.

"But mom…" I muttered. I stepped towards her again and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder but didn't get that far.

"I'm not your mother!" She screamed. "I don't know who you are! Go away, please, go away! Kurou! Help, Kurou!"

She kicked at the air and tried to hit him but ended up falling and crawling backwards. I stood there frozen while she screamed. All of a sudden, dad was behind her, helping her up. He put himself in front of mom and sent me a look that sent fear through my blood.

"I don't know what's going on here but I want you kids gone."

"B-but dad-" I stuttered, finding it hard to speak.

"I'm not your…I'm not your father son…er, boy." He looked flustered. His face was getting red and his hands were curled into fists by his sides.

I could faintly hear my mother threatening to call the cops behind my father. I didn't pay attention to that as the world when fuzzy around me. My father screaming at me and my mother threatening me, none of that did anything to make the fuzziness go away. Even the feeling of hands pulling me back and placing me against a warm, strong body did nothing. I could feel the heat and the comforting presence on the outside.

But on the inside…I was numb.

My arms and legs wouldn't move. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. Persistent hands and voices tried to encourage me to get up but I couldn't. My lips moved uselessly without a voice to try to tell them to leave me. But they didn't.

I could see the bright blue sky for a second. It was so plain and carefree. I resented it for that.

After the second passed, all I saw was a white shirt. I realized that I was being carried. I tried to protest but nothing came out. My limbs wouldn't move when I tried. In the back of my mind I remembered that Akise was wearing a white shirt. I was most likely being carried by him. My mood darkened.

After what felt like hours, I regained feeling in my body. My voice was weak and cracked when I asked Akise to let me down. He did so and put me down gently on the sidewalk. I arranged my slightly numb limbs into a comfortable position and covered my head with my arms. I heard a huff behind me from Remia.

"The nerve…" she muttered, "I ought to go and have a word with them right now!"

"There's nothing to be done… Don't make the situation worse without thinking. Yelling and screaming accomplish nothing. We can try again later when everything's calmed down." Akise said with a calming voice.

"I just…I just feel like it's my fault that all of this happened." Remia said despairingly.

"Why?" Silence followed my question.

"Y-Yuki…well I," she cleared her throat, "if I hadn't interfered then things probably would've turned out better. You wouldn't be so sad right now and…" She sighed.

"Sad? I'm not sad." I said. Akise settled down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"What do you mean Yukiteru?" Akise said softly.

"I'm not sad…strangely enough I feel…happy." Remia squatted down in front of me and gave me a strange look but I continued.

"I'm happy because they get to live. They're alive right now and…and that means that they can be happy. They don't have to worry about money problems now…" I left out the 'without me' part.

"And now that the Game's done, no one has to go through anymore of that. Even if…even if no one remembers me, it'll be fine. Because that means that I can get a fresh start." I tried to say the last part enthusiastically but my voice ended up breaking.

I felt a hand brush my face and looked up to see Akise wiping away my tears. A brushing against my side and another arm around my shoulders told me that Remia had joined in. She put her head beside mine and breathed deeply before starting to hum. Her voice would go deep for one second and then light the next, the tune calming but passionate at the same time. All of a sudden she stopped.

I looked over at her. I felt Akise moved from his position of cuddling my side to look at her too. I would've blushed had I not been concerned for my new friend. Remia took a calming breath and then slowly stood up to stand in front of us.

"My village burned down and my family died because I was a coward. All of these years I've been pushing back emotions because I thought that running away from the pain would help but it hasn't. When I met you guys, all of the old scars started to open and…I was scared of that. I thought that if I just helped a little and then left then I could still run away from the pain." She paused before continuing.

"I realize now that that was selfish. I can't just leave you guys right now. That would mean ditching the only people that I've met so far that actually care. I'm sorry." She formally bowed to us.

"Don't blame yourself for anything." I said quietly. "It'll only make things worse."

I slowly got up and Akise followed a second later.

"My parents don't remember me but I'm not going to let that get me down. I'm not going to try to force my way into their lives again unless they want me to be there. I'm sure there's some way for us all to be together again but I know that I'm just going to have to wait."

When I smiled this time, it was real. Remia nodded her head and smiled too but she looked close to tears also. I was about to suggest that we go somewhere because it looked like it was going to rain when Akise spoke.

"I don't have any parents." He said softly.

I stood in shock and stared at him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Remia with her eyes wide and her mouth wide open.

"W-what do you mean? I…but I thought…" I stuttered. Akise smiled sadly.

"Deus made me to be a data collector. That's all. So he never really made me any family…he was probably too tired or forgot. I didn't tell anyone otherwise because they would've pitied me. So I just told everyone that my parents were out a lot because of work."

He shrugged like it was nothing but I could tell that he was hurting. By instinct, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around me instantly. I looked up and jerked my head for Remia to come here. I nudged Akise and we spread our arms to let her in on the hug. Sighing, I rubbed my face against Akise's neck and squeezed my arms tighter around the two.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but by the time we broke apart, all three of us had tears streaming down our faces, huge smiles on, and we were standing in the pouring rain. We probably looked like lunatics but I didn't care.

All of a sudden Remia's face lite up and she made a weird noise of…excitement I think. I giggled at her while she jumped up and down. Akise looked at her strangely but he was starting to laugh too.

"What…what are you doing Remy?" I asked through laughter.

"Heh…sorry about that. When I get happy I have to be weird. But I just had an idea! Arielle gave me something else when she gave me my 'extra lives'. And guess what it was~" She sung the last part.

Akise stared at her with wide, scared eyes. She glared at him. I looked back and forth between them cluelessly.

"Not like that you pervert! She gave me the key to a house! I don't go in there much because I travel a lot but we can stay there for now. You guys are gonna have to tag along if you want to train your powers and if we're gonna find a way for Yuki's parents to remember him… What do you say?" She looked at us hopefully.

"All right. We don't have anywhere else to go and we do need to see what we can do now." I grinned at Akise who nodded in agreement.

"Wherever Yukiteru goes, I go." He got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist snugly. I blushed. Remia giggled. I blushed even more.

"Okay but since I don't exactly know how to get there from here; I'll just teleport us there!" She didn't wait for us to answer before grabbing our shoulders and teleporting us. All I saw was a flash of light before I ended up sprawled on lush grass with a body lying on me. They rolled off with a grunt and I looked up to see Akise.

I blushed when I realized what our position had been. He looked up and smirked at me. He licked his lips. I blushed harder.

"Sorry about that guys." Remia said standing up. "It's usually not so fast. I guess with the power boost my abilities got better so escaping is easier." She smiled down at her hands.

She brushed off some grass from her soaked dress and muttered, "Wonder what else I can do", before stretching her arms out in a grand gesture.

"This is your new home for now!" I looked where she was gesture and nearly fainted.

In front of us was a huge white mansion. It looked like it was 8 stories high! The yard in front of it looked well taken care of with random statues scattered here and there with flowers and bushes decorating the place. Akise and I followed Remia while looking around. When she opened the doors, the smell of lavender wrapped around me. The intoxicating scent distracted me for a second. I looked up and gasped.

"I know it seems pretty big but you'll get used to it. I'll show you guys around later but for now let's all just get some rest." She started walking off before turning around again. "Oh, and one more thing…"

She walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "_If you and Akise do it, make sure to clean up afterwards or call for one of the maids to clean it up. And don't worry, there's plenty of 'protection' in this house._"

I felt my face heat up. She giggled and started walking. Akise followed but turned around when he saw that I wasn't walking. He tilted his head and sent me a questioning look. I shook my head, linked my arm in his, and followed my new crazy friend.

'_This outta be fun…or catastrophic. Probably both…'_ I sighed but then smiled.

END

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and again, I'm sorry for the wait. The next chapter should be a bit quicker and longer because I already have a big part written and stuff planned *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*

But seriously, I will try to update faster. Thank you everyone! Please review, it helps me write faster :3


End file.
